Soargar's Legacy
The collection known as Soargar's Legacy was a selection of relics of Old Impiltur, including the Crown of Narfell and a hundred or so magical swords. Before the kingdom's fall, these wondrous items were safeguarded by the Mage Royal, Soargar, in hope that they would be used to once again unite the realm. History In 922 DR, a disease known as the Tortoiscab plague was inflicted upon the royal family of Impiltur, and within two years the only survivor was Princess Aliia. The young heiress to the kingdom had been betrothed to, and since sailed off to marry, Prince Rhiigard Obarskyr of Cormyr. However, she perished as well in 926 DR when her ship, Nadyra's Glory was sunk by the succubus Soneillon, the same fiend responsible for her family's untimely deaths. As the court of Old Impiltur devolved into throngs of feuding nobles and families vying for power, Soargar raided the royal treasury and made safe the kingdom's most treasured material possessions. Soargar kept these relics hidden and safe for over a century, until a time when he saw best to reveal their whereabouts. This time came over a century later, in the year 1095 DR, after War Captain Imphras Heltharn united the city-states of Lyrabar, Hlammach, Dilpur, and Sarshel, along with their elven and dwarven neighbors, and led them in a campaign to defeat a massive horde of hobgoblins from the Earthfast Mountains. Aiding this alliance were Soargar, the sorceress Sambrall, and a visiting mage from Baldur's Gate by the name of Velgarbrin. A decisive battle in the conflict took place on the shore of the Bluefang Water, which saw Imphras, Soargar, and their allies victorious, though at a cost. The old wizard took a mortal wound and, in his last breaths, urged the War Captain to seek out his tower in Lyrabar and claim the regalia of Old Impiltur; this included the Crown of Narfell, the symbol of royal Impilturan rule, and over 100 swords of legend that had been borne in service to the throne. Crown of Narfell Swords of Old Impiltur After their uncovering by Imphras, these weapons were bestowed upon his most loyal companions in battle, many of whom would go on to serve in his royal guard. Some of these blades remained in service to Impiltur, while others since went missing or were otherwise unaccounted for. Lost These swords were lost with King Imbrar I, Imphras' son, during his campaign into the Giantspires: * Ashram * Dornavver (Demonbane) * Ellendrin (the Weeping Blade) * Malagar (the Burnfang) * Sarghathuld (Orcbane) Recovered The following swords were known to have been wielded by knights of the Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike as of 1372 DR: * Caercailyss (the Elftear) * Heilean (o' the hills) * Jiirnysyn (the Thorned) * Melyntaan (Wyrmtongue) * Orindaarag (the Ironstar Blade) * Velswyryn (the Chimera) * Xinylnik (the Bone-eye) Unknown The whereabouts of these swords were unaccounted for by the treasury of Impiltur: * Galathos * Felthann (Liluth's Summertongue) * Iltornar (the Goretooth) * Palreth * Tendar (the Wailer) * Ulfindos (the Corsair Scourge) Appendix References Category:Magic items Category:Human items Category:Items from Impiltur Category:Items from Narfell Category:Items from Northeast Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items